Midnight Magic
by acquabellezza11
Summary: Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

Gargoyles and Winx Club crossover

Chapter 1: Secrecy Dispersed

This story starts off after the vid I did go to my channel if you don't want to get lost: Brooklyn & Layla – Back to December anyways this is my first gargoyle fan fic and my very first story posted on here! I hope you like!

I own nothing relating to gargoyles or winx club T^T if I did it would still be on the air [gargoyles]

~~* Recap~~

As it neared nightfall, Brooklyn awakened from his stone slumber with big roar/yawn and stretch. He only had one thing on his mind: Layla. The advice Angela gave him the previous night sunk in after all and he had to tell her…or risk getting hurt. He nodded his head encouraged. He went to the ledge and jumped off, he spreaded his wings out and glided off into the night sky.

Meanwhile~~

Layla glanced at her watch and groaned to herself it was 9 o'clock straight. It was late! & she was in a bad area of the city. Mugger central.

'this is just perfect' she thought,

Layla started to walk into the street, there were a few people around, walking to their destinations, she had half expected them to be empty. Layla sighed of relief to see people, but as she walked a few more steps toward her house a blocks down, two thuggish looking guys came out from a ally and just stood there, staring at her, Layla took a breath in, and stopped walking. the tanned skin one winked at her and growled seductively, Layla gave him a glare, and decided to not freak out over that

"Hey pretty lady" one said

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here?" the second one said Layla crossed her arms

"None of your business"

The guy pulled out a crow bar and approached her "Ohh a feisty one I like that"

" Don't mess with me, boys" she said closing her eyes. This conversation was getting pointless.

"or what? Whatcha goin to do? Theres no one here" the tanned guy said.

Then a growl sounded off and Brooklyn came soaring down

"I beg to differ!" he said as he punched the two guys smack in the face, aiming one of them a few feet down the street and the other into a street pole

The tanned guy rubbed his head from hitting his head on a street pole and ran away in fear as did the other one Brooklyn scoffed and turned to Layla, who reopened her eyes.

"This wasn't how I was going to meet you" he said chuckling softly Layla shook her head and smiled as she approached him

"Sorry about that, I wasn't expecting it either"

"Don't be. So whats up?" he said as he gave her a hug, Layla hugged him back

"Nothing Much, Today's been majorly slow. I was waiting for night all day" she said earning a slight laugh from Brooklyn

"Why? Because you wanted to see me?" he said smugly

Layla looked at him and smiled at him "Cute, Brooklyn. Real cute"

"I know I am"

Layla playfully pushed him as she giggled at his attempts "Oh you!"

Brooklyn smiled and looked at her again "You wanna go to the clock tower?" he asked, he wanted her to say yes, very badly

Layla looked at him and nodded "Sure"

Brooklyn did a cheer to himself and luckily, Layla didn't notice. He lead her into a ally, with Layla on his back he climbed the building as they reached the roof, layla got off his back and switched positions, getting into his arms, Brooklyn jumped off the ledge and glided to the clock tower. On their arrival, Angela was standing outside looking worried

"uh oh" Brooklyn said Layla looked up at him "what's up?"

"Angela's outside. That can't be good" Layla looked at where Angela was as her figure became better to see, as they landed Angela looked at them

Brooklyn set Layla down and she gave Angela a hug as Brooklyn made his way into the tower he glanced at layla for a few seconds then went inside

"hi Angela!" she said

Angela hugged her friend back "hello Layla" she glanced at Brooklyn going into the tower then back at her "_did you tell him yet?_" she whispered causing Layla to blush alittle

"_shhh!_" she whispered, "_I don't want him to hear us!_"

Angela laughed alittle,

"He went inside, Layla" Layla turned her head where Brooklyn was and he wasn't there, she put a hand on her chest and sighed of relif

"Oh thank goodness" she looked at Angela and sat on the railing, looking down at the tiled floor as the thought of her actually having a crush on Brooklyn filled her every thought Angela soon joined her.

"No…I haven't told him yet. And…to be honest I have no idea how I'm going to tell him, Angela." She said sighing softly Angela, patted Layla's shoulder reassuringly "that's okay, when you are ready, you will tell him one day" she said smiling softly at her friend, Layla looked at Angela and smiled happily at her

"Thanks, Angela"

Angela nodded "My pleasure"

As they both stood up to go inside Lexington bursted out of the tower running to the railing, as he was about to take off, Goliath and Elisa came out

"Lexington, wait!"Goliath called, stopping the small gargoyle, Elisa poked herself out

"The studio is the first place were checking!"

Lexington looked impatient as Brooklyn came running out he stood on the ledge near him

"Okay Lex, you and me we'll check it out" he said he glanced at Layla who had a bewildered face on, he mouthed 'sorry' to her Layla nodded slowly then looked down as her shyness took over "be careful…"she said in a low voice, Somehow Brooklyn heard her and he stared at her, slowly giving her a small smile. Angela looked at Layla and gave her a smile as well.

Brooklyn looked down as that thought came into his head 'no way…' he had tried…for as long as he knew Layla to hide his feelings for her. But he realized that won't be so easy now…

Bronx distracted him with a whimper and Brooklyn gave him a sympathetic look

"You wanna come too, Bronx?"

Bronx sat up and did a grunt yes. So Both Brooklyn and Lexington took a hold of Bronx's arms and carried him as they glided off. Layla looked at Angela then looked down, sitting back down on the ledge.

As they descended more away from the clock tower Goliath spoke up

"The Pack won't be foolish to return to the studio" he said

The old warrior Hudson nodded in agreement "Aye, I think we need to trace this problem back to its source"

"The man who created The Pack" Elisa said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Xanatos" Goliath growled out

To Be continued

Sooo that's it for now! I hope you all liked it ^^

Thnx for reading! Stay tuned for more! Review please? =]]]


	2. Chapter 2

Gargoyles & Winx Club

Whooo! Now im on my second chapter already! =]] Now on with the story! Enjoy =]

Chapter 2: Taking Chances

"Nobody home"

Brooklyn said as the studio was pitch black and deserted "Happy now?" he looked at Lexington with his arms crossed. Lexington sunk his down in defeat "Maybe you're right" he said in a low voice. Just then Bronx started to sniff, smelling trouble, he started to growl. Then the ground started to shake causing Brooklyn and Lexington to lose their balance and fall. A big white platform moved into the ground and a bright light came up within a few seconds a craft flouted up, the gargoyles shielded their eyes from the light, then Wolf started to come out. Brooklyn looked at Lexington

"Now they know how to make an entrance" he said looking at them again

Wolf gave a taunting smile to Lexington, instantly ticking him off, his eyes glew white as Brooklyn held him back from attacking him recklessly

"Wait. We need a plan" he said holding Lexington's sholders

At the Clock tower

Layla and Angela were told by Goliath to stay and guard the tower with Hudson. But Layla was soon getting worried about Brooklyn and Lexington it had been over two hours since they left. she sighed sadly as she paced back and forth

"I don't like this, at all Angela" she said looking at the doorway out of the tower. Angela nodded in agreement

"I don't either" she said standing up

Layla glanced at Hudson sitting on the chair watching tv and glanced at Angela

"I say we go" she said

Angela looked at layla "But Goliath said-" Layla interrupted her "I know, but I can't just stand here…while Brooklyn & Lexington could be in trouble"

Angela looked at Hudson then the fear of getting yelled at by Goliath came into her mind, she didn't like to disobey her father's wishes but…she too was worried about her fellow clan members, she nodded reluctantly

"Alright…let's go"

Layla looked at Angela and saw the worried face "Angela, I'll take the blame if we get in trouble with Goliath"

Angela looked at her "We'll both tell him ourselves" she said

They went up the stairs to the tower door and opened it, Layla transformed into her winx form, they went on to the ledge and flew off to Pack Media Studios.

Back At Pack Media Studios

As Jackel, hyena, and dingo all came out, Lexington shoved Brooklyn away from him and charged at Wolf, knocking him down Brooklyn was on Bronx and he stood up

"Oh yeah nice plan. Let's go" he and Bronx both started to fight but soon went flying on either side of the room in under a few seconds. When Lexington punched Wolf down hyena came from behind him and head locked him, he started to struggle against her grip. Hyena felt a tap on her shoulder, when she looked, Brooklyn socked her in the gut, she landed on the floor gripping her stomach, Jackel stood on the side a few feet from her, moving his sharp gloved fingers, glaring at him.

"That's no way to treat a lady" he growled

Brooklyn gave him a look like he was crazy

"That was no lady"

Then Dingo threw an electro dart at Brooklyn, it landed on his wing and shocked him, he yelled and fell unconscious, it wasn't long til Lexington got knocked out by coyote's hallucination laser. He landed on the ground near Brooklyn and Bronx and the pack stood over them

"Nighty night. Don't let the bed bugs bite" jackel said.

To Be Continued

My, my, layla's trying to save her little brooky ^^ But the pack has kidnapped Brooklyn and Lexington what will happen? You will have to see next chap ^^ see you later!

The 3rd chap will hopefully be up in few days…=((


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't be mad at me everyone…I have been doing so many things this past summer, but I have been thinking about this story =( and also I will be starting new storys besides gargoyles and winx club.

~recap

So now, Brooklyn and Lex are kidnapped by the pack. While Layla and Angela are searching for them.

Hope you like it, readers dont forget to review! =]]

Chapter 3

Search & Rescue

As the clock chimed sounded off from a nearby church, Layla sighed wearily as she looked at the endless piles of little and medium sized buildings of New York that surrounded her from below, Angela looked at her "We've looked almost everywhere for them…where could they be?" Layla shook her head "I don't know, Angela. What if we can't find them before sunrise?" she lowered herself down to the top of a building close to her and sat on the ledge, wrapping her arms around herself, closing her eyes. "What if their hurt?" she said softly. Angela sat down beside her

"We'll find Brooklyn, layla…promise. Him and Lexington" she said trying to find anything she could do to give her friend some shred of hope.

Layla looked at Angela and nodded "Thanks, Angela" she said with a small smile.

Angela then stood up quickly "we need to head back to the clock tower before Goliath finds us gone" she said Layla widened her eyes slightly as she stood up "I completely forgot…come on lets go" she said. Then as they both were about to take off they heard Goliath's deep voice from a few feet behind them. Layla and Angela stiffed up and slowly turned to face him

"Would you two care to tell me what you are doing away from the clock tower?" he asked. Layla spoke up first "The truth is…I was worried about Brooklyn, Goliath. And I wanted to look for him" then Angela chimed in "We apolojize, for going against what you had asked us to do…" she said lowering her head Layla looked at Goliath as he spoke up "I understand why you would worry about him, but Layla Brooklyn is a very capable warrior and can hold his own in any battle he is in" Layla crossed his arms and sighed, did he not know that she knew this?

"I know that, Goliath But…" Goliath nodded to layla "you two go back to the clock tower and stay there" he said. And he and broadway glided off toward the outskirts of the city leaving Angela and Layla alone standing there.

Layla sighed in defeat "Let's just go back…" Angela looked at her with a sad look "Goliath will find them…" she said placing her talon on layla's shoulder.

Layla made a small smile before nodding to her, then they flew off back to the clock tower. Layla looked back toward the distance where Goliath and Broadway took off 'Brooklyn..please be safe' she thought to herself as she sighed softly and caught up to Angela.

Meanwhile…

Lexington had awakened from his deep slumber to hear Bronx clawing at a metallic wall and Brooklyn studying the tiled ground. Lex lifted himself up and looked at Brooklyn "Solid steel and I don't know how many feet thick" he said as he looked above at the huge room and ceiling they were being held in "No way were getting out" Lex got on his feet and stomped over to Brooklyn like a hatchling "We almost had 'em!" he said with a aggravated voice. Brooklyn played along sarcastically "oh yeah, yeah, they were begging for mercy. How come whenever you and me take Bronx out we wind up like this?"

Bronx hearing what Brooklyn had said, stopped clawing at the wall and looked at them both whimpering wearily. Brooklyn looked at him and made a sympathetic look "Don't worry Bronx, Goliath will find us" Lexington clenched his fists closing his eyes tightly "I don't need Goliath's help! I can take them by myself!" he said as he put his arms in the air with his eyes open glowing white, he stormed over to the metallic wall near Bronx and started to pound hard against it, making echoing noises from outside the huge ship.

(sorry readers, this part is going to be summarized below is the last part to the story…go on if you want to skip it)

While on deck The pack was preparing their equipment, then Goliath, Broadway and Hudson arrived and started to fight them, soon Brooklyn, lex and Bronx were released from beneath and joined the fight, soon the ship was lit a blaze, and the pack turned coward and booked, Lex who had came into possession of a laser gun was angered and as he came into a aimed shot, he rescued Brooklyn at the last minute. Then they glided back to the city.

~regular ~

Back to the clock tower Angela and Layla were watching TV, when the clock door open Layla looked up and had a relived face on when she saw Brooklyn come in last, as he caught her eyes, he motioned his head to come outside with him. Layla ran up the stairs and went out onto the balcony; the sky was turning light blue when she stepped out more to the railing. Brooklyn was sitting on his usual stone perch, gazing at the city ahead of him and Layla joined him she sat on the balcony and was looking down at the tiled floor, shyly until she finally broke the silence

"I-I'm glad your alright, Brooklyn" she said softly "I was worried about you…"as she looked up at him with his long white hair blowing slightly in the remaining night making him look very dark and handsome at least…to Layla. Brooklyn nodded, while still looking at the city

"Layla…" he started

layla looked at him "Brooklyn…?" she said almost in the same tone as him, getting a slight smile from Brooklyn, he then, took a breath in and grasped her small hand in his talon holding it gently "Come back here tonight…I want to tell you something…"

Layla felt her hand heating up, and getting moist as she looked at her hand in his talon, she heard her heart beating more quicker from within her chest, but she shook the feeling off and became curious about what Brooklyn had said to her just now.

"Okay…but what is it, Brooklyn?" she asked Brooklyn then looked at her seriously, with jet black eyes staring into her cerulean ones, deep down he had this urge to just tell her everything pull her into his arms and ask her to be his, but one thing was holding him back: rejection. And no matter how hard he tried to push it aside…to be straight with his feelings and what he had felt for this girl…for so long, he still was scared. Layla slowly waved her hand in front of Brooklyn's eyes

"Brooklyn…hey, are you okay? You spaced out for a second" she said completely forgetting that he was still holding her hand.

Getting his attention, and realizing he had been staring at her, he shook his head slightly "huh? …oh yeah I-I'm fine…its just" he looked at her once more before turning away "Its…something I wanted to say for a long while now…" he said Layla nodded and rubbed her thumb against his talon slightly

"Alright…whatever it is…I'll come to you, Okay?" she said giving him a smile "tonight"

Brooklyn looked at her and nodded before turning to stone and loosening his grip on her hand. Layla looked at her hand in Brooklyn's now stoned talon and smiled a little

She knew what Brooklyn was going to tell her…because she too had been wondering when she herself would eventfully tell him…how she felt.

To Be Continued…

Okay you guys that is it for now!

Yes Brooklyn is going to tell Layla how he feels…I will be in the midst of thinking the next chapter, and that moment ^^ but I don't want it to be cheesy…

if you guys have suggestions I am open to them because I have jumbled up storys right now…

=]]


End file.
